


The (Broken) Cup

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: Beca finds herself in a predicament when a certain cup gets broken.





	The (Broken) Cup

Oh fuck, oh FUCK!” Beca said as she stared down at the cup in her hand. Scratch that, the broken cup in her hand.

The yellow cup was Chloe’s favorite, and Beca broke it. Only she could find a way to breaking a fucking plastic cup. It was cracked right down the side now, and Chloe would never believe her. It was ridiculous. God, she was a klutz.

She had been trying to clean. That was a good thing, right? The apartment was messy and Beca had the day off for the first time in forever, so she wanted to do something nice for her redheaded girlfriend. 

The cup just kind of fell. Beca didn’t hear it because her headphones were blaring _Mine_ by Bazzi when it had happened. When she turned around, her stupid self stepped right on the cup and felt the crunch of the plastic. 

Of course, she had fallen, too. As soon as she realized that she had stepped on something, she tried to shift her wait and fell face first. Her nose hit the floor first because her hands were tangled up with other things and, let's face it, her reflexes weren’t exactly great. It hurt like a bitch, but she immediately forgot about it once she saw the damage she had done.

“Oh my god, okay…” Beca exhaled, still thoroughly freaking out about the broken cup. She knew how much Chloe adored it. She used it for everything. They had only been living together for two weeks and Beca had already broken her prized possession.

She looked around frantically for anything that might maybe fix the situation she was in. Some super glue maybe? Or duct tape. Apparently, that fixes a lot of things. 

Beca got up quickly and started to rummage through the drawers for anything. There was nothing. Not a damn thing to help her. 

“Dammit!” Beca said loudly as she slammed the drawer shut.

“Babe?” she heard from the doorway. 

Beca’s eyes widened at the sound of Chloe’s voice. She looked around frantically for anywhere to hide the cup, but her brain was going haywire. It was like lines were trying to connect but sparks were flying and fizzling out. 

“Is everything…” Chloe started but she trailed off as she entered the kitchen.

Beca could only imagine how heartbroken her girlfriend was going to be. She looked at her with sorry eyes as an explanation started to tumble out of her mouth.

“Chlo, I am so sorry,” she started. That seemed a good a place as any. “I didn’t mean to break your cup. It was a freak accident. I just-”

“What happened?” Chloe asked breathlessly as she walked quickly towards the brunette.

Beca took a few tentative steps back, not expecting Chloe’s advancement. 

“I didn’t hear it fall and when I turned around I stepped on it and it just broke,” Beca spit out. “I’m so sorry.”

She noticed for the first time that maybe Chloe wasn’t actually listening to her. She was cupping Beca’s face now, studying her face with concern. She gently swiped her thumb over Beca’s nose and the brunette winced as pain flashed through her head. When did that happen?

“Baby, your face,” Chloe exhaled. If Beca didn’t know better, she would think that Chloe was almost to the point of tears. “How did this happen?”

Beca had no idea what she was talking about. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” she finally asked. “What’s wrong with my face?”

Chloe pulled Beca’s hand until she was standing in front of a mirror by the door. For the first time, she saw a bruise spreading across her face, primarily around her nose. Apparently, she had hit the floor a little hard than she thought.

“Well, shit,” Beca mumbled as she leaned forward to study it a little more closely. “I guess I was so worried about the cup I didn’t even notice,” she chuckled. Her smile faded quickly as she remembers what she had done. “Chlo, I’m sorry I broke your cup. I’ll get you another one. I’ll call Emily and make her go to the school store or something to buy one that looks just like it. I’ll get online, I’ll do whatever-”

“Becs,” Chloe said to interrupt Beca’s rambling. Beca noticed how she looked… relieved? That can’t be right. “I don’t care about the cup. I just care that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, but your cup-”

“Stop!” Chloe laughed as she gently stroked Beca’s cheek. “It was my favorite cup because it was the one you used to audition for the Bellas. I held onto it because it was the closest thing I had to having you. That may sound stupid, but at the time it totes made sense.” 

“You’re not mad?” Beca asked hopefully.

“No, I’m not mad,” Chloe smiled. “I have you now. I don’t need a cup to cling to.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Beca teased.

“You love it,” Chloe replied, leaning forward. “You love me.”

“That I do,” Beca nodded as Chloe closed the distance. 

Beca was lost in the kiss until she felt a sharp pain again and winced. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Chloe said as she pulled away quickly. “Let me get you some ice.”

“That would be good,” Beca nodded and watched her girlfriend disappear into the kitchen. 

She looked down at the cup she was still holding. She smiled a bit and decided she would still try to fix it. Even though Chloe didn’t seem to mind, Beca had grown fond of seeing her cup in the redhead's hands. 


End file.
